The Story of Satomi Iris
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: My friends didn't know what Death Note was, so I wrote it out for them. I took some things out and added new things to the story, and let me know if I forgot something really important. I'm kind of new to the Death Note fandom.


Ack!*groans in pain*A...a heart attack...Kira…*gasp*My head jumps off my pillow in fright. Sweat is drenching my pajamas. Usually, I would say it was just a dream...but it wasn't. My father was killed by Kira. He was a spy to L, the world's greatest detective. Somehow, Kira found out my father's name...it's been three days since my father died of a heart attack. My mother says it was an accident...I say it's Kira's fault. All Kira wants is to kill all criminals and make the world a "better" place. Kira will never be my god. I, Satomi Iris, will be against Kira until he dies.

Chapter 1-Death Note

"Satomi! You're going to be late for school!"

"Coming, mom!" Why do I even have to go to school? I want to join the police force and find out who Kira really is. I go in the kitchen and see toast with rice. I don't really like to eat a lot and I don't know why. When I sat down and ate breakfast, mom was playing with my hair. She says that playing with my hair makes her forget about dad...so I'm okay with it. Besides, everybody at school loves my long black hair, it's weird! And my mom loves my purple eyes. They're not really purple, their green, but in the light, they look purple. Well, I finish breakfast and head to school. First class is math. Easy. Next is language arts. Easier than math. But...while I was writing on an assignment, I saw something fall in the corner of my eye. It was black. It was a book. I wonder who dropped it. I should return it. So, after language arts, at lunch, I grabbed the book and read Death Note. There's no name, though. So, I look inside. No name, but there's rules. Says you write someone's name and that someone dies after forty seconds. Who would ever want to kil-...Oh my gosh. Is this Kira's weapon? This book? It would explain a lot. I NEED to tell L. He would know if it's Kira's weapon or not. So, after school, I go to the police department and talk to the reception.

"Hi, um, I have a piece of evidence on Kira."

"Okay, walk through those big doors to the left." I opened one of the big doors as it creaked open. The other side was dead silent. I hope I didn't disrupt anything. I did. All the policemen were looking at me(about thirty, forty men)and a computer with a fancy L was there too. I'm glad L is at least here to hear this. Well, there was a long silence until I said

"Uh, I think I have evidence of Kira." Everybody looked shocked as one guy(who looked like the oldest guy in the room)said

"Who are you?"

"I'm Satomi Iris, a senior. My father was a spy, but was killed by Kira."

"Yes...Toru Iris. What is your evidence?" The computer said. The voice sounded deep and high at the same time. One would spend years trying to find out who the voice belongs to. I'm pretty sure the voice belongs to L, though. It's sort of obvious.

"I have a book where if you write someone's name in it, they die after forty seconds." Some of the policemen looked shocked(the young ones)and others looked like they didn't believe in me.

"Satomi. Would you like to join the Kira case?" The computer said. Well, this is kind of a dream come true.

"I would love to. I want to avenge my father."

"I want to see the book in person sometime." All the policemen looked shocked. I was shocked, too. Nobody knows what L looks like. He never reveals himself, and now he just said he wants to see the book in person. Does that mean I'll get to see him?

"Well...I'll be back tomorrow after school, then." I said awkwardly. I left the room with Death Note and went home. I feel glad that I'll get to avenge father. I wonder what mother will think? Right when I barge through the door, I say

"Mom, mom, I WORK FOR THE POLICE FORCE!"

"What?! But, Satomi, you're young! I don't want you to die from a murderer!"

"I won't. I promise. But aren't you excited for me?!" I gave an excited, happy face to mom, but mother looked like :/. Then she said

"Okay. As long as you won't get hurt." I gave mother a hug to know that everything will be alright.

Chapter 2-Muta

I go to my room and put Death Note on my desk while I grab the book I'm reading. It's a british book about wizards, a dark lord, magic, and more. Anyway, I was reading until I heard a

"Hello." I looked over my book and saw this weird creature. A reaper? I didn't know they existed.

"Hi, Reaper of the Dead World. What's up?" I said while still reading my book. Fictional is my reality, so that why I'm not freaked out that there's a reaper in my room.

"Uh….I'm here for entertainment."

"Entertainment?"

"You're supposed to write names in Death Note and get in trouble and-"

"I'm not doing anything with Death Note except giving it to the world's greatest detective."

"Why?"

"To catch Kira."

"Kira?"

"Kira has killed thousands of criminals a day. He wants to be god. I'll never let him be my god, though. He killed my father."

"Was your father a criminal?"

"No! He was a spy against Kira! He was spying on people and trying to find out who Kira is!*sigh*Sorry I yelled. I'm a bit stressed out."

"You don't say." The reaper said sarcastically,

"Well, what am I going to do?! Ryuk is so lucky! He's going to have a lot of entertainment."

"Why did you come to me, anyways? I'm not a movie star like Misa-Misa."

"You have my notebook."

"You mean...Death Note is yours?" I asked actually looking up from my book.

"Yeah. But, when your little grubby hands touched it, the notebook became yours."

"Well, this notebook is going to be L's soon. And Kira will, hopefully, be sentenced to execution."

"At least you want to kill somebody. Otherwise, I would've killed myself from boredom." I rolled my eyes.

The next day, Muta(I found out the reaper's name is Muta)was following me because I have Death Note. I was surprised to see mom not freaking out.

"Why didn't mom freak out when she saw you?"

"Only people who touched Death Note can see me."

"That means when I hand Death Note to L….he'll see you."

"Right."

"That must mean Kira has a reaper too...Muta, if you see a reaper, let me know."

"Okay, I guess. I should've got Ryuk's kid. He is way more entertaining than you are." I rolled my eyes again. Well, school was boring, like usual, but at lunch, Muta said

"Satomi! There's a reaper following that kid over there!" I looked where Muta was pointing and saw a kid who I know very well. Light Yagami. He has a Death Note. How? Light is the smartest guy in school, so I better not make him suspicious. Light then looked towards me, so I looked away. If Light is Kira, then I'm glad I'm unpopular. He doesn't know my name. But I know his. But one is not proven guilty until I have proof. I must tell L while not making Light suspicious. His reaper probably told him that I'm watching him.

Chapter 3-L

School's over and I run to the police station. I barge through the doors as everyone is staring at me again. Although, I literally barged through the doors into the table. Two young men helped me up as I said embarrassed

"Sorry I was in a hurry. I have important information."

"That's okay. You were in a hurry." One of the young men who helped me up said. He was the happiest guy in the room, but I ignored him and waited for a reply from L.

"What's the information?"

"I have a suspect on who's Kira. He's a guy from my school. Light Yagami."

"Wa?! That's crazy talk! My son could not be Kira!" The oldest guy in the room said. I didn't know Light's father was the chief of police! That's so ironic! No wonder Kira got my father's name. He probably hacked into his father's account.

" , that would explain a lot if Kira was a highschool student." Light's father was shocked to hear L agreeing with me,

"Kira always kills criminals around evening. If Kira's a high school student, than everything would fit into place."

"Well, Kira could be , here! She's a high school student!" Light's father yelled.

" , I swear that if I was Kira, I would turn myself in. Does it look like I'm turning myself in? No! I'm helping you guys out!" There was a long pause. L then said

"We're getting closer to solving his mystery. That means we're getting closer to risking our lives. So, if you don't want to risk your life, then quit the Kira case." No one left the room until one young man left, and then another, and another, until only seven men and I were in the room. Only eight people would risk their lives to catch Kira. And I'm one of them. Anyway, L said

"I want you all to come to the hotel I'm staying in and meet me. If you trust me 100%, then you can come."

"Forget it! You never showed us your face and you never will! I quit!" Okay, make that seven people risking their lives. , the happy guy, afro dude, shaved dude, buff guy, and me. I'll need to learn their names soon. Anyway, L said to meet us at Elite Hotel at six pm. I'm glad he remembered I'm a high school student so I could make it to the meeting. Well, Muta and I head home as an unexpected guest was near my house.

Chapter 4-Light Yagami

Light was behind a street lamp. He was spying on me. I need to talk to him. Make sure to him that I'm not stupid.

"What are you doing hiding behind a street lamp?" Light moved to where I could see his face. He has short blondish-brownish hair and had an evil look in his eyes. I don't trust Light.

"Oh, I'm just a bit lost. I found a shortcut near my house, so I wanted to see where it would lead to. It led to here."

"Yeah, right. I'm sorry I looked at you. You just look...different at school. Something changed you."

"Then what changed me." I then noticed Muta was talking to someone I couldn't see. Light's reaper. I think Light saw the same thing as I said

"Well, gotta go." I went towards my house as Muta said bye to the invisible reaper. Light still gave me an evil look. He knows I have a Death Note. He knows that I suspect him. And he wants to kill me.

The next day, I'm not even gonna start with school. School was the boringest thing in the world today. So, I'll go to the meeting. The five guys and I went to the hotel. An old man opened the door. He was dressed like a butler. He must be Watari. L's butler. Well, the five guys showed their badges, I didn't have a badge. So, I just kept quiet. Although, when the five policemen went inside, Watari shut me out. He probably doesn't know me. So, I put my ear next to the door as I heard silence. Then, I heard names.

"Yagami."

"I'm Matsuda."

"Mogi." This went on for awhile until I heard

"Bang. Bang. If I was Kira, you all would be dead." Okay, then. Well, I heard someone come towards the door, so I put my ear off the door and saw L. His back was curved, he didn't wear any shoes, he was pale with long spiky black hair, and he had big black eyes. It looked like he wore eyeliner. I hope he doesn't. Anyway, he looked at me head to toe and said

"You must be Satomi Iris." I gave a little nod as I couldn't believe this was L,

"Do you have the book?" I nodded again and showed him the book. L was reaching for the book, but I pulled the book back and said

"Whatever you do, don't freak out." L looked confused as I gave him Death Note. I then could tell L saw Muta because I saw fear in his eyes. He didn't jump back or anything, though.

"A...a reaper."

"Correct. This book was made by reapers. Not sure exactly how they got on Earth, though." L then motioned me to come in, so I did. The hotel room was nice and neat. L then placed Death Note on the coffee counter, next to where everyone was sitting, as L said

"Touch it." All five policemen hesitated, but the young happy man(I think his name is Matsuda)gave me a look that said 'is it okay to touch the book?'. I smiled back at him and gave him a little nod. So, Matsuda touched Death Note, looked back at me, and freaked out.

"Satomi! Behind you!" Matsuda cried. Everyone looked at me as I said

"It's okay. He's friendly. He won't kill us." In confusion, the rest of the policemen touched Death Note and freaked out a bit when they looked at me.

"Hey, everyone, it's okay. I'm not a blood-thirsty vampire. This isn't Twilight." Muta said.

"How do you know about Twilight?"

"Um…" I had to smile a bit as everyone in the room settled down.

"Everyone, this is Muta." The policemen were shaking, but waving hi. L then picked up Death Note by the corners. He opened the book and read the instructions out loud to everyone. When he was done, L said

"Satomi. I'm glad you brought this in." And he smiled for the first and last time. His smile was cute, though. He looked like a little panda. I had to smile back at him.

"L, we're actually not going to write in Death Note, right?" asked .

"I trust Satomi. We're not writing in it. And, you can call me Rysunki." Rysunki. Is that his real name? I wonder…

"Alright, so I don't want any of you to use your real names in public. You'll need fake badges too. If you want to stay alive, you will do this. And...Muta, if you see another reaper in the human world, let us know."

"I did see a reaper in the human world, though."

"Who was the reaper next to?" L said while sitting. His bottom is not touching the chair, his feet were, his finger was in the corner of his mouth, and his black eyes were huge. He looked like he was watching a movie and something unexpected happened. Anyway, Muta said

"I don't know the human, but the reaper is named Ryuk. Ryuk's lucky. His human is killing a whole bunch of criminals and is making everything interesting on earth."

"But who was the human." L said with a little anger in his voice.

"Muta, remember when you said there was a reaper across the school. Was that Ryuk?"

"Yeah."

"Rysunki, , Kira is Light Yagami." I said.

"But that's not possible!" yelled.

"Everything fits into place." L whispered.

" , one is not proven guilty until we have proof. I have no proof except there was a reaper next to him, and there's evil in his eyes. That doesn't really give proof to the world, though. So, we could set security cameras in Light's room."

"Spy over my family?!"

"I did say you'd be taking risks in this case." L said. hesitated, sat down, and put his hands on the side of his head. He looked stressed. I felt bad. Matsuda went over to and tried to cheer him up. I gave a little frown until I heard

"It's not your fault." I turned around and saw L. Sadly, he didn't give a happy panda face, he just looked neutral. But on the inside, I could tell he was giving me a smile that said everything is alright and this happens. In the end, said it was alright to put cameras all over his house.

Chapter 4-No Death Note?

When Light and I were at school, L and the others were putting cameras everywhere in Light's house. I couldn't help but stare at Light. He was so kind before...well, that night, we were all watching Light in his room. He just had dinner and now he's eating chips and doing homework. He wasn't writing in Death Note. He was just writing in an ordinary notebook.

"Chief, chief! Criminals are still dying of heart attacks! Light's not killing anyone!" Matsuda said while rushing in the room. was relieved to hear this, but I was not. I'm 100% sure that Light is Kira. He just doesn't want to show to the world his identity. He's not superman or batman to me.

"Satomi. What do you think?" L asked. L was sitting in a chair with his feet touching the sitting part of the chair. Although, L asked me this when he was staring at the Tvs. As if Light hypnotized him or something.

"*sigh*I'm sorry, for thinking your son was Kira. I guess I wanted to avenge my father a little too much." I still think Light is Kira. I can see it in his eyes everyday at school. He's hiding something in that chip bag, isn't he. By the tell of L's face, he thinks the same. Then, I looked back at and he gave a guilty face for some reason.

"What's wrong, chief?" I asked serious and kind at the same time.

"...How long as your father been dead?"

"About a week. But I still have nightmares of losing him and then I wake up and know that I did lost him. I can't save him. I can avenge him, though. Maybe dad doesn't want me saying random teenagers are Kira.*sigh*" I then faced the tvs again. There was a long silence. It was as if everybody wanted to help me out, but didn't know what to say. Then, L said

" , we can get rid of the cameras now...but I still think your son is a suspect."

"Wha-!? Why?!"

"...I can just feel it. I think he's hiding something in that bag of chips."

"Well of course he's hiding something! He's hiding chips!"

"That's not what I meant." L said, still having his big eyes glued to the tvs.

*ring ring* *ring ring*I wake up and look at my alarm clock. It's six in the morning. Who's calling at this hour? I then look at my phone and see L's phone number. I answer.

"Uh, good morning Rysunki. What's up?" I say sort of tired.

"Satomi, I something big happened that involves Kira and Light. I need you." L said in a neutral tone.

"Okay, I'll try to get there soon. Wait, what about school?"

"Skip it." L then hung up. I quickly got dressed in a Rose Tyler kind of fashion. Of course I know Doctor Who;who doesn't?! I was about to head out the door as mom stopped me and said

"Satomi, where are you going?"

"Mom, I told you I'm solving the Kira Case. I might be gone for a while."

"A...you'll be gone a long time?"

"Maybe. I'll see you later, mom!"

"Okay, I love you!" Mom cried as I head out the door. The sky was filled with grey clouds and it looked like it was about to rain. Good thing it didn't. Well, I head up to L's hotel room and saw everyone staring at the tvs. I got up front and looked at the tvs. I couldn't believe it. Both Light and were behind bars!

"What happened?"

"Light wanted to save the world. He said that if we suspect him as Kira, than he probably is Kira. He didn't want to hurt the world more, so he volunteered to go behind bars. sort of thought his son lost his mind, so he went behind bars too;until Light is proven not guilty." I didn't say anything after that. I feel bad for , yet feel a bit happy that Light is behind bars. After a week, no one left L's apartment because we were watching Light and . I don't know why, but we still are. Matsuda said that criminals stopped having heart attacks when Light and were put behind bars. L decided to tell Light, but not the information.

"Light, criminals stopped dying when you were put behind bars."

"That means I'm probably Kira. I'm glad I'm not hurting anyone. I got rid of it." The whole time Light was talking, I could still see evil in his eyes. But, about five minutes later, Light started yelling and then saying

"Rysunki, I'm NOT KIRA! I WAS MAKING A JOKE! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I found it a bit weird that Light was calm for a whole week and suddenly crack. By the tell of L's face, he thought the same.

"We should still keep Light in there." L said to all of us. Most policemen disagreed, so I said

"Whatever the master detective thinks." with a little smile. I need to keep some sanity if I'm going to watch two men rot behind bars. That evening, I saw Matsuda look sad for the first time, well...ever. So, I went up to him and said

"Matsuda, what's wrong?"

"...Nothing."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Matsuda didn't say anything until

" is like my father...when I was sixteen, my parents died in a car crash. I didn't know what to do. I had no money...no life...until I met . He let me be his assistant. My life than had meaning again. So, I'm sad to see my 'father' rot behind bars."

"...I see...don't worry. I'm sure Rysunki will let out soon. I know that he's a sweet guy, and so are you. Until than, let's hope is okay." I then kissed Matsuda on the cheek, so he'll know that everything is alright. His face turned bright red. Three weeks later, near the end of the month, two guys already quit the Kira case because this was boring and they have a life. L, Matsuda, and I were the only people still watching Light and look more stress by the second.

"Rysunki, you gotta let them go! They're rotting in there!" I said tiredly.

"Satomi, I'm not giving up until I have proof that Light is Kira." Surprisingly, L isn't tired at all. And I thought L was better than this.

"Rysunki...L...I know you're better than this. Staring at two men rot. You're a sweet man. I know that there's a part of your heart that wants them out of jail." There was a long silence until L sighed, and said to Light

"Light...I'm freeing you." Light's cell door opened. L did the same with .

"Light's not a suspect anymore?"

"Correct. Criminals started having heart attacks again since three weeks ago." What L said is true. What happened is we put Light behind bars, and criminals stopped dying. But, after a week of Light behind bars, criminals suddenly started dying again. I thought that was weird. It was as if Light was Kira, but suddenly he lost his Death Note or something.

"Muta, is a reaper next to Light?"

"No. The reaper left a long time ago."

"What?! How'd it leave?! Did it leave with a Death Note?!"

"..." Muta didn't say anything. Hmm..what's Muta hiding? Well, Light and came to the room we were in.

"Sir! Are you okay?" Matsuda asked .

"I'm fine. Light, are you fine?"

"Never better. Especially since I'm finally out of jail." Light doesn't have the evil in his eyes any more. Where did his Death Note go? I think L was thinking the same because he got a long set of handcuffs. L put a handcuff on his hand and he put a handcuff on Light's hand.

"Light Yagami, I don't know how you got rid of Death Note;so I don't trust you. That's why we're going to be next to each other twenty four seven."

"How do we sleep?"

"In sleeping bags next to each other. Otherwise, it'll get awkward." Suddenly, the word awkward reminded me of mom. I wonder how she is. It's been a month.

"Rysunki, can I go home and see my mother real quick? It's been a month since I've seen her."

"Okay. As long as you're back here the next day." So, I rushed out of L's hotel, ran inside my house and cried

"Mom! I'm home!" No reply. Muta floated to the second floor while I was searching for mom.

"Mom! Mom?!"

"Uh, Satomi?" Muta asked as his head popped out of the ceiling.

"What, Muta?"

"Um, I found your mother."

"Where is she?!"

"Uh, in her bedroom, but I don't think-" But I wasn't listening. It's been a month since I've seen mom. So, I go to mom's room and say

"Mom! I'm-..." The horror I saw in mom's room. Mom was there...but dead. She...hung herself. There was a note on her bed. It said

Dear Satomi, being alone is making me insane. With no one at the house, I feel alone and nobody cares for me. I couldn't visit you while you were solving the Kira case, so I thought I could see your father. And that's why I hung myself. I'm with your father now. I'm so sorry you're alone now, but now you know how I feel when everyone's gone. You can visit your father and I any time you'd like. ~Mom

Tears were running down my face as I said

"Mom, I know you get lonely, but I do too! Come back, please!" I was yelling at a dead body. Now my sanity is going away. I cried for the day, and then fell asleep.

Chapter 5-Rysunki

*knock knock*I'm still asleep, my face feels weird because of the tears, and I'm dreaming of never solving the Kira case. Is the Kira case even worth it?! Family is more important, isn't it?! I then felt a gentle hand touched my shoulder. I slowly woke up and saw L.

"...You didn't come back. So I thought I could see you. I think it's a bad time to visit you now." L said while noticing the hanged body in the corner of the room.

"...No, it's okay. I was starting to lose my sanity anyway….Kira killed both of my parents. I want to avenge both of them." L nodded and said

"Sounds like a plan." So, I went back with L to this building I've never seen before.

"Where are we going?"

"We got a new building. In order to be very secretive, I have to move building to building and this building has everything we need to solve the Kira case." I smiled when I heard that. I feel like I am closer to solving the Kira case. When we went inside the building, Matsuda, , and even Light welcomed me.

"Sorry I'm late...I just lost someone else I loved. But, it's okay. I still know she's with me. In here*points to heart*." Everyone in the room smiled, even Light. The evil in Light's eyes are gone. L put the long chain of handcuffs on Light and his hand as I said

"Light, you know a reaper named Ryuk?"

"*chuckles*Reaper? Reapers don't exist." To me, he looked like he was telling the truth. Light's evil powers with Death Note...are gone. How'd they disappear? Where'd the powers go? Criminals are still dying...That means Light's not Kira.

"Rysunki, take the handcuff off. Take the handcuff off Light, too." L didn't do anything until I said

"Light's not Kira. At least, not now. Somehow his powers with Death Note went to someone else."

"Satomi, I know that, but it's still safe if Light's handcuffed."

"I actually agree with , Rysunki." said.

"Kira already killed two people I love...I don't want anyone else hurt either. I know criminals are still dying…" I didn't know how to continue. But, L took the handcuffs off.

That evening, it was raining. And I was outside, staring and thinking about death. Ever since father died, death has gotten into my life.

"Satomi. What are you doing outside in the rain?" L said. L came here out of nowhere.

"I was just thinking about death…"

"Same with me...my parents died when I was very young. Watari took care of me."

"So, you're like Batman." I said with a little smile.

"Satomi, I feel like we have a lot in common and...would you be my girlfriend?" My ears perked up and I looked into L's emotionless face. L is a sweet and smart guy. He always knows how to cheer me up. I smiled and said

"Sure, Rysunki." I kissed him on the cheek as I said

"It's cold out here for me. I'm going to head in. You coming?"

"...No." Okay. I won't get into my boyfriend's past and make him miserable. But, while I was heading back, I saw Light coming up the stairs.

"Is Rysunki on the roof?" Light asked.

"Yes." But right when I said yes, I saw evil in Light's eyes. Does that mean he has his evil powers again!? No, Light is kind...he could never be Kira. Was I ever wrong. After awhile, L and Light came back. Everyone was ready to solve the Kira case. So, L went to the computer and said

"Watari, we need your help." No reply. Just some groans.

"Watari?" Suddenly, L fell from his chair and it looked like something was in his chest;hurting him. I ran up to L as I knew this was the end. Kira got him. Tears were running down my face like Rose Tyler saying goodbye to the tenth doctor.

"Satomi…" L said. He started leaning forward as I did the same and we kissed for five seconds. L...was dead. My face still looked like Rose Tyler's as I looked up and saw Light. He was smiling and evil was in his eyes.

"You...YOU DID THIS!" I jumped on Light and started strangling him. I could've killed him if someone didn't stop me. kicked my side, so I stopped strangling Light. But, with all my strength, I limped away while still crying. First, my father, then my mother, and now my boyfriend! When will Kira stop?! I limped to my hotel bedroom and cried like a Disney princess. After five minutes of crying, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I thought the hand was L, but when I looked, it was really Matsuda.

"It's okay. Right now, you think Rysunki, the one you love, is gone, but really, he's in here*points to heart*. He'll always be with you. He never left…" ...Matsuda's right. What have I done?! I strangled Light! So, I said

"Thank you, Matsuda." I got up, wiped my tears, and wasn't limping any more. I walked to where , Light, and...L were. was helping Light up as I said

"I'm so sorry, Light. I-I don't know what got into me."

"That's okay. I understand. My first girlfriend died a few months after we met. I felt the same way you felt. I just wanted to strangle someone. But...I'm fine now."

"Oh...I'm so sorry…" Light gave a little nod.

At night, I had a dream that I was in a beautiful dress and was in front of this big mansion. I knocked on the door and saw L...in a tuxedo;although, L still wasn't wearing any shoes, but nobody questioned that. Anyway, L took me inside as I saw hundreds of couples dancing together. L put his hand out, as if he wanted me to dance. So, I grabbed his hand and we danced the night. The dream was so magical. Then, I woke up. Usually I say it was just a dream, but it wasn't. Matsuda's right. L...Rysunki is with me forever…

Chapter 6-Future

Okay, so basically what happens is Light becomes the new L, but L's cousin(I think)who's only twelve-fifteen helps solve the Kira case. L's cousin is called Near(his real name is Nate)and he's as smart and looks very similar to L. The only difference is L loves eating sweets, but Near loves playing with toys. It's kind of cute. Anyway, the next part is kind of confusing, but all I know is Light kills his own father, he gets a new girlfriend and kills her, Light kind of goes pure evil and Near suspects him as Kira(which, he's right). As for Satomi, she started dating Matsuda and was his partner when something was wrong. Of course Matsuda was devastated seeing his "father" die, but Satomi said the same words he said to her when L died. Afro dude and buff guy came back and helped with the case. Although, afro dude shaved his hair(Dx)so he has one of those "cool" pointy cuts. Anyway, it's the last episode of Death Note and everybody suspects Light. On the last episode, Near said that they can finally see him, for they don't know what he looks like. So, Satomi, Matsuda, Mogi(buff guy), Afro Dude, and Light went to this old factory to see Near.

Everybody gets in the building as we see a little boy with a mask on. He was sitting just like Rysunki, and he was wearing no shoes or socks. I think they're related. Light started talking with Near, asking him questions until finally, Near took off the mask. He has curly white hair and big black eyes(like L). He looked like L's shadow or angel...or something that has to do with L. Anyway, I saw that evil in Light's eyes again. He's up to something. In fact, after a few seconds, he said

"It's over, Near." But, nothing happened. Light looked shocked that nothing happened to Near.

"You see, I switched your henchman's book, Kira." Light started looking terrified that he was defeated.

"H-How?!"

"Your henchman. He's outside. Your henchman wrote all our names down in an ordinary notebook. I didn't know switching out a notebook would be so easy, but I finally caught you, Kira. And, I have proof." A man I've never seen before started coming in the building and yelling

"God! God, what do I do?!"

"Fine! You caught me! I am Kira! I AM JUSTICE!" Light started laughing evilly/creepily. Six years ago, Light was a smart high school student...now he is an evil murderer. Suddenly realizing this, tears were running down my face as I yelled

"You killed my father, mother, and boyfriend just to be 'God'! YOU'LL NEVER BE GOD! And I can't believe Kira was right in front of us...Rysunki thought of you as a friend! A FRIEND! YOU ARE PURE EVIL, LIGHT YAGAMI!" I then fell to the ground and cried some more. I think Matsuda realized what I was saying, so he grabbed his gun and started shooting Light.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN FATHER?!" After shooting a few times, Light started limping away, still laughing evilly. His henchman started following him, but Matsuda shot him until he died. As Light got away, Mogi and Afro Dude started chasing him, but I stayed and still cried. I still can't believe Kira was right in front of us and we didn't do anything. Matsuda dropped his gun when he saw me crying, so he ran towards me and put his arm around me.

"It's not your fault." Matsuda didn't say. I looked up and Near still sitting there,

"You didn't kill Rysunki, and you couldn't do anything, either. In fact, he's very proud of you, all of you, for finally catching Kira."

"But*sniff*you're the one who caught him."

"I couldn't of done it without your help." I then wiped my tears and smiled.

Epilogue

Light was found dead after Mogi and Afro Dude chased after him. I'm so happy Kira is finally gone...after all the lives he took. In fact, I gave Muta my Death Note and made him never come back to earth with that notebook and it's the same for the rest of the shinigami up there(or down there, I don't know). I'll never forget Muta, father, mother, and especially Rysunki. I still have dreams of him, even if I'm dating Matsuda. I still have dreams of us dancing, eating sweets, telling jokes, etc. Death Note is finally over and I can live my life without revenge :)

The End


End file.
